And the Winner is
by nileyfan4life93
Summary: Nick Lucas hasn't been himself since his ex-girlfriend left him for someone else. Joe Lucas brews up a plan to bring the pep back in his lilttle brother. Miley wins 2 tickets to a Jonas concert, but that's not all she wins. Niley. This story is legal!
1. Chapter 1

And the Winner is…

Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott had been on the phone for hours waiting to get tickets to see their favorite band, Jonas.

"Mine's ringing!" Lilly exclaimed and started jumping up and down.

"Mine too!" Miley screamed. They had their radio next to them hoping to be the 10th caller.

"Aw, man! I was the 9th caller." Lilly said.

"Hello you're the 10th caller." They heard over the radio and over Miley's phone. "What's your name?"

"Miley Stewart!" Miley exclaimed. She was the 10th caller!

"Well Ms. Stewart you just won yourself two tickets to tomorrow's Jonas concert!"

"Yay!" Miley and Lilly exclaimed.

"Yay is right. Come by our radio station before 5 today to receive your tickets."

"I can be there In 15 minutes!"

"Well okay then that is what I call enthusiasm! Congratulations."

"Thank you!" Miley hung up the phone and Lilly turned the radio off. "Lilly get in the car! We've got Jonas tickets to pick up!" They ran to Miley's car.

"I wonder where the seats will be." Lilly wondered.

"Hopefully somewhere good. I love me some Nick Lucas!" Miley gushed.

"Joe isn't bad on the eyes either. His voice is angelic and smooth.

"Kevin is…" Miley began.

"The best guitar player of our generation" The both said in unison and laughed.

HMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONAS

"I wonder who won that radio contest." Joe said as the Jonas were rehearsing for tomorrow's concert.

"I don't know but I am sure that the phones were ringing off the hook. We do have the best fans in the world you know." Nick said while setting up his drums.

"Yeah but it would be cool if some radio station would do like a contest to give away a date with a member of Jonas." Kevin suggested.

"That is the stupidest—" Joe began and stopped to think about Nick's last break-up with his girlfriend.

"Nick I just can't go out with you anymore okay?" Nick's ex-girlfriend, Amber, told him one month ago.

"But why? That's all I need, an explanation!"

"Because—" Amber began but was cut off by a muscular, tan, hottie.

"Because she is with me now, bozo. Get over it!" He told Nick.

"Amber I can't believe you!" Nick yelled and ran away fighting back tears.

Ever since that day Nick hasn't been himself. He's been mopey and has been writing very depressing songs.

"You know Kevin that is actually a really good idea. At the end of the show tomorrow we will choose a number out of a bucket and whoever has that seat number gets to go on a date with a member of Jonas."

Nick piped in, "Which one of us?"

"Whichever is their favorite." Kevin said.

"Okay, whatever, it is going to be Joe that has to go on the date anyway." Nick said.

"Don't be so sure of that young padawan. Don't be so sure." Joe said and began thinking of a way to make sure that Nick was the one who gets to go on that date.

HMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONAS

Miley and Lilly were leaving the radio station holding their tickets. "Miley why did we have to go to all of that trouble? Couldn't Hannah just get us tickets?" Lilly asked.

"Hannah hasn't met Jonas yet. Daddy is working on getting us a project though. I told him a project with Nick where we kiss a lot would work perfectly for me though."

Lilly laughed, "OMG isn't that Joe Lucas! I loooove him!" Lilly noticed.

"Oh. My. Jonas! It is!!!" Miley exclaimed. "But be calm Lilly. He is just like you and I." Miley warned her star struck friend. "OMG he is walking this way!"

"Be calm Miley." Lilly mocked.

"Hi, are you two the concert ticket winners?" Joe asked them.

They both nodded.

"What seats did you get? I hope they are good. We could always exchange them for you, you know." Joe asked and Lilly handed him her ticket so he could look at the seat number. "So who is your favorite member?"

Lilly pointed at Joe indicating that he was.

"Oh does either of you like Nick?"

Miley got out of her star struck mode. _'What am I doing? I am Hannah Montana for crying out loud!' _ She thought. "I like Nick. He is so cool. I'd love to meet him sometime." She showed Joe her ticket.

"Wow, you two have great seats. Section A, Row 1. That is the best. I am sure that Nick would love to meet you too. So what are your names?"

"Oh I am Miley and mute one over here is Lilly."

"Well I'll be sure to give you two shout-outs. Later." Joe said and walked off. _'Miley would be perfect for Nick.'_ He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here is the 2nd chapter! I hope y'all like it and it may not be as good as the last one but it is essential. So enjoy and comment! Thanks! 

"I cannot believe that we met Joe Lucas from Jonas and I just stood there like a moron!" Lilly was complaining on the way to the concert.

"It's okay Lilly. Celebrities are used to star struck fans. I deal with it all the time when I go out to malls and things as Hannah."

"But Miley, Hannah never goes out as Hannah. You're always Miley when you go out in public." Lilly pointed out.

"That's true. My publicist has actually been on my case about that lately. She says that if Hannah never goes out then they are either going to think that Hannah is a recluse or a hologram so I have to go out as Hannah sometimes and not just as Miley. It's all very confusing. So on Saturday would Lola likey to go to the beach?"

"Lola likey! But we can't get in the ocean though because of our wigs."

"Duh." Miley pulled into a parking spot. "Lilly we are here. We get to hear Jonas from the FRONT ROW!!!" They both squealed.

"How's my lip gloss?" Lilly asked and pulled the visor down in the car to look at the mirror.

Miley pulled her visor down to look at her hair. "Okay Lilly let's go see our future husbands and Kevin." They laughed and got out of the car.

HMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONAS

"So at the end of the concert we are going to pick the winner?" Kevin was asking Joe while Nick was in another room.

"Kevin I have to tell you something, the contest is rigged. I went and met the contest winners yesterday—''

"That's where you were when you said you were getting bubble gum!?" Kevin interrupted.

"Yeah well one of them loves Nick so I made sure that she will win."

"How did you do that?"

Joe showed Kevin a bucket full of 60,000 pieces of paper with Miley's seat number on it.

"Joe I don't know about thi—''

"You want Nick to be happy again don't you?" Joe snapped at Kevin.

Nick walked in the room, "Guys we are on in 5 minutes, let's go."

"Alright Nicholas. I feel that tonight is going to be a very good night." Joe said, patted Nick on the head, and walked out of the room.

"Kevin what is he talking about?" Nick asked.

"Oh, the concert is sold out, that is what he is talking about." Kevin answered in his high-pitched lying voice.

"Kevin!"

"Nick we've gotta go do a concert let's go!" Kevin said and dashed out of the room.

HMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONAS

"Lilly this concert rocks!" Miley yelled over the screaming girls and music.

"No I am wearing flip flops so no socks!" Lilly yelled back not really hearing what Miley said.

"What?"

"What?" Miley and Lilly shrugged their shoulders and went back to dancing to JONAS.

Their last encore was over and it was time for the contest. "Okay guys we decided to give one of you the chance to go on a date with one of us!" Joe announced to the crowd which went crazy.

"OMG Miley! I hope it is me!" Lilly yelled fanaticizing over going on a date with Joe.

"Okay so we are going to pick a seat number out of the bucket and then YOU get to choose which one of us you wanna go on a date with." Nick explained.

"Okay so Joe is going to pick the seat number. This is soooo exciting!" Kevin said.

Joe shoved his hand to the way bottom of the bucket full of the same seat number, Miley's. "And the lucky winner is Section A, Row 1, Seat 5!" Joe announced.

"Oh my Jonas! That is me!" Miley screamed. Miley and Lilly started jumping up and down. "Yay! Yay! Yay!"

"Okay lucky winner come backstage. Big Bob will escort you." Nick said smiling at Miley. He felt happy for the first time in a while. _'Man I hope she picks me.' _He thought. "We love you guys!" They all said and went backstage.

HMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONAS

Miley walked backstage accompanied by Big Bob. [A/N: I know that it really is Big Rob but not in this story it isn't.] _'I cannot believe that I won!'_ she kept thinking to herself. _'First the radio contest and now this? I must be lucky!' _

"Okay wait here and Jonas will be here shortly." Big Bob told Miley.

"Thank you sir." Miley replied.

A few minutes later Kevin, Joe, and Nick Lucas walked in standing right in front of Miley. "Hey." They all said in unison.

"Hi." Miley replied. "The concert rocked!"

"Thanks. So what is your name?" Nick asked.

"I'm Miley Stewart."

Kevin started walking around Miley. "Miley you look very familiar."

'_Great he is going to scare her!'_ Nick thought.

"Um, ohhhkayyy." Miley answered. _'Please don't say Hannah Montana!' _She thought.

Kevin kept walking around her. "Kinda like… Nick who is that pop star whose posters are all over your walls?"

Nick's face turned blood red. "Hannah Montana."

Miley suppressed laughter.

"Hannah Montana! You look like Hannah Montana!" Kevin said.

'_Great he said Hannah Montana!' _"Really? You know I get that a lot but I just don't see it."

"So what if you look like Hannah Montana." Nick said and took Miley's hands. "You know they say that everyone has a twin somewhere in the world." Nick brushed hair out of Miley's face. "So who would you like to go on a date with beautiful?"

Miley blushed, "Um, you. You are the cutest, nicest, funniest, coolest, and smartest."

"That's funny, she just described me." Joe said.

'Well here is my number. Call me with your address so I can pick you up on Saturday."

"Okay, it was nice meeting you Nick and Kevin and nice seeing you again Joe." Miley said and walked off.

"Seeing you again?" Nick questioned.

"I have no idea what she is talking about. Maybe she met my twin brother that is out there somewhere in the world." Joe answered and ran away.

"Kevin do you know anything?"

"I can honestly say that I know nothing about anything." Kevin answered. "What's that Joe? You got your foot stuck in the sink? I coming with the butter!" Kevin yelled and ran to Joe even though he was not calling him.

"Something odd is going on here. Oh well I've got a date with a beautiful girl!" Nick said and skipped away.


	3. Chapter 3

_HEYYY! I am soooo sorry that it has been so long since I have updated! I have been so busy with school starting back and everything. This chapter isn't so interesting to me. But maybe it will be to you. So don't forget to review and I'll TRY to update more. THANKS GUYS! LOVE YA!_

"Lilly I must be really lucky." Miley was saying as Lilly was helping her get ready for her date with Nick. "I mean first I became an international superstar then I win Jonas tickets and now I'm going on a date with Nick Lucas!"

"I know! Sometimes I wish I was you. You get everything; superstardom, Jake Ryan, and now Nick Lucas." Lilly envied.

"You know I could get you a date with Joe if you want."

"Really? That would be soooo cool!" Lilly gushed. "Okay I think you are ready."

Miley gave Lilly a hug, "Lilly you are the best, best friend ever!"

"I know I am. I'm going to go home. It's hangman night at the Truscott household. I am so going to beat my mom this time."

"Okay I'll call you later tonight with the deets." Miley said and walked downstairs with Lilly.

HMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONAS

"Joe you know I haven't been this excited about a date in a while." Nick was saying while picking out an outfit.

"I know dude. I'm happy that you are happy. Miley seems really cool."

"She does doesn't she? I bet she is really honest and down-to-Earth."

"But Nick don't fall too deep this time. Go slow. I mean she is just a contest winner. It is not like you are going to marry her or anything." Joe said and handed Nick an outfit to wear.

"But what if I really like her? What if I want there to be a second date?"

"Nick she probably won't even think that you'll be too into her. How often do you hear about a rock star falling in love with a contest winner?"

"Yeah I guess you are right. It is a one in a million chance thing."

HMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONAS

"Daddy becoming a pop star was a one in a million chance. Winning those tickets was a one in a million chance. Now getting to go on a date with Nick Lucas is a one in a million chance! I'm a one in a million lucky girl. Marrying him would be a one in a million chance too. What if that happens?" Miley was rambling while waiting for Nick.

"Slow down bud! You know how those celebrity types are. He is probably thinkin that it is just a contest date. You won this chance bud. You may never see him again after this."

"So it is just a pity date?" Miley suddenly felt depressed.

"No I am not saying that. All I'm saying is that you don't need to get your hopes up just to get them crashed down. Heck he could be the biggest jerk ever or really boring." There was a knock at the door. "Have fun darling."

"Bye Daddy." Miley said and walked to the door. "Hey Nick."

"Hi Miley. Are you ready?" Nick asked and took Miley's hand.

"Of course I am ready." They got into Nick's car.

"You look very pretty Miley."

"Thank you. You look very nice yourself."

"So do you like Italian food?" Nick asked as they drove down the highway.

"I love Italian food!"

"Good, that is what we are getting."

"Cool. I'm really excited about tonight Nick." Miley kept thinking _'Don't sound too desperate Miley.' _

"I am excited too. Honestly I haven't been this excited about a date since my ex-girlfriend broke up with me."

"I don't understand why anyone would want to break-up with you. You seem nice."

"Thank you Miley. You seem very nice too." _'I don't know what Joe was talking about. Miley seems like she actually likes me.' _He thought. "Okay we're here. Stay put, I'll come open your door." Nick walked around to the passenger side of the door and opened it for her.

"Thank you Nick. You're such a gentlemen."

Nick laughed, "Thanks."

They walked into the restaurant and Nick told the hostess, "Two for Nick Lucas."

"Right this way sir." The hostess took them past the dining area with the rest of the diners and into a small intimate room filled with candles, roses, and romantic music.

"Wow Nick!" Miley exclaimed as Nick pulled out Miley's chair for her.

"What? Is it too much for a first date?"

"No, it's perfect. I love it." _'Daddy was so wrong. Nick actually likes me.' _

"So Miley you aren't from California are you?" Nick asked noticing Miley's accent.

"No, I'm from Tennessee."

"Cool. I like the south."

"I don't get to visit as much as I'd like."

"Well maybe we can go together sometime." Nick said and mentally kicked himself. "You know so you can see your family."

"I like to visit family. Family and God are the most important things to me."

"Well we have that in common. Do you like music?"

"I love music. Mainly country and pop."

"Would you ever consider going to a concert with me?"

"Um, what kind of concert?" Miley questioned.

"Hannah Montana."

'_He just had to say Hannah Montana didn't he?' _ "I don't like Hannah Montana. Her music is too sugar-coated for me."

"We could go to another concert then."

"So Nick are you saying that you want to go on another date with me?"

"Of course I do Miley. You are really cool."

'_EEEEEPPP!' _Miley screamed in her head. "That's sweet Nick.

HMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONAS

"Kevin they've been gone for 3 hours!" Joe was pacing the firehouse.

"Joe chill, have a banana." Kevin handed him a banana.

Joe threw the banana back at him. "I don't want your banana!"

"Why are you so worried? You're the one that set them up together."

"I know but what if they really like each other? We are going to have to tell them that the contest was rigged. I just wanted Nick to get out and date again. Not have a serious relationship."

"Why would we have to tell him?"

"Because, wouldn't it be the right thing to do?"

"Yes but whoever said we always do the right thing?"

"I guess you are right." Joe sat down beside Kevin. "I just don't want him to get hurt."

"Me either, and he won't." Kevin said and Nick came through the door.

"I am in love!" He exclaimed. "Fate brought us together and it's our destiny to be in love forever."

Joe and Kevin looked at each other like great what are we going to do now?

HMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONAS

"Daddy it was the most magical night of my life." Miley was explaining to her dad over a mug of loco hot cocoa. "We're going to be together forever."

"Miley do you really think that is true?"

"Yes, we're going on a second date next week. I am in love."

"Well in a few day Hannah has a date with Jonas to plan some concerts together."

"Yay!" Miley exclaimed and her phone started ringing. "It's Nick!" She flipped her phone open and put it up to her ear. "Hey Nick." She greeted and floated up the stairs to her bedroom. They sure are going to have an interesting ride ahead of them.

_Don't forget to review!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

OMG I am sooo sorry I have not updated in like forever! Sophomore year has been really brutal. I hate it! I hope y'all will still read and review! This chapter isn't as funny as others but it is still good. Thanks for reading!  There is a couple questions I want y'all to answer in your reviews at the end of the chapter. Thanks. 

The members of JONAS were waiting in the conference room of their record label for Hannah Montana. Nick was sitting next to Kevin and Joe was pacing the room.

"Joe!" Nick yelled. "Will you chill and sit down?"

"Sorry I just hate waiting." Joe told him and then Hannah and Robbie walked through the door.

"I am so sorry we are late. Dad got lost on the way here… again." Hannah apologized.

"It is no problem at all Hannah." Nick assured her. He looked at his watch. "I've got to make a quick phone call."

Hannah remembered that at 10 every morning he called her, as Miley of course. "Um, the cell phone reception in here is horrible."

"That's all right. I'll go outside. Anything to make this phone call." Nick started for the door and Hannah made a pleading look at Robbie Ray.

"You know we really gotta start this meeting. We've got other places to be after this." Robbie said.

"I promise this will only take a minute." Nick said and walked out the door.

"Excuse me, I have to use the little girl's room." Hannah said and rushed out of the room before her cell phone started ringing.

HMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONAS

"They sure have been gone a long time." Joe said after Hannah and Nick had been gone for 10 minutes.

"Come on Joe let's go check on them." Kevin said and they walked out.

Hannah was walking up the hall when she saw Kevin and Joe and stopped.

"Kevin, we've have to tell Nick. I feel bad about this." Hannah heard Joe say and got curious. She hid herself to where they couldn't see her but she could hear them.

"Joe, he is happy. Do you really want to ruin that?"

'_What did they do?' _Hannah thought.

"Well no but, he has to know that he would've never met Miley if I didn't rig the contest." Joe said and Hannah's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Joe maybe we will just never have to tell him. I mean is it such a bad thing that it was planned? He's happy. Isn't that all you wanted?"

"Maybe you are right Kevin! I didn't do anything wrong. Just because the contest was fake doesn't mean anything." Joe was satisfied.

'_Um, yeah it does!' _Hannah yelled in her mind. She got out of her hiding place and walked up the hall like she heard nothing. "Oh hey guys. Were y'all looking for me?"

Kevin nodded. "Yep. Now we just gotta go get Nick."

"I'll go get him." Hannah said. "We'll be in there in a few minutes.

"Thanks Hannah." Joe said and he and Kevin walked back into the conference room.

HMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONASHMJONAS

Nick came out of the elevator as Hannah pushed the down button. "I was just coming to find you." She said.

"Here I am." Nick said and just stood there. "Hannah do you believe in love at first sight and destiny and stuff like that?"

"Depends on the situation. Why?"

"Well there is this girl that I met. Actually she won a date contest with me and I don't know, when I first saw her, I just fell completely in love. It is a one in a million chance to win a date with me right? Well I just feel like destiny brought us together. Who would've ever thought that I would find the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with because of a contest."

"Yeah sounds like destiny's work." Hannah told him. Many thoughts were rolling around in her mind from, _'Oh my gosh he wants to spend the rest of his life with me!'_ to _'It wasn't destiny honey… it was Joe.' _She began to wonder though that maybe it was destiny that brought Joe to find her and bring her and Nick together. Whatever it was she was okay with it because Nick is in love with her.

They walked back to the conference room in silence. When they entered Hannah went up to Joe and gave him a hug.

"What's that for?" He asked.

"You know, just because." Hannah answered but really it was because he brought her and Nick together.

"Let's get to work on this song." Robbie Ray said.

Before they got to work Joe sent Nick a text message:

_Hannah so wants me! Did you see that hug? I'm askin her out._

Good for you Joe. You should double with me and Miley.

_Good idea Nicholas!_

Joe and Nick smiled at Hannah and Hannah smiled back not know of the upcoming circumstances.

Do you guys think that it is a bad thing that Joe rigged the contest? Why or Why not?


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so here is the 5th chapter! I hope everyone had a safe and wonderful Thanksgiving! Don't forget to review.

"Lilly do you want to go to the writing session with me after school?" Miley asked her best friend as they were walking to their last classes together.

"I can't. I have to go shopping with my mom. We can hang out afterward."

"I have a date with Nick tonight. How about you spend the night and we can work on getting you and Joe together."

"Okay. You, me, Nick, and Joe can hang out tomorrow!" Lilly suggested with enthusiasm.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do. Have fun in science." Miley said as they approached Lilly's classroom.

"Have fun in French." Lilly said and walked into her classroom.

"Nick have you got any song ideas ready yet?" Joe asked Nick as they were on their way to the recording studio.

"Yeah." He handed Joe a notebook.

"Miley, Miley, you make me smiley. Oh Miley I would cry if you diedy." Joe read aloud. "Dude that is jank! Think of something less rhymey and no Miley."

"I can't help it man. We're destined to be together. I love her. She's all I ever think about."

"Oh my God think about something else. So do you think that Hannah will go out with me? I am going to ask her out today."

"I don't know Joe. She may not like song haters. Why did you hate my song so much? I worked really hard on it." Nick was whining.

Kevin had been silent the whole car ride until now. "Both of you shut up! Kevin has a headache and would not like to be disturbed. Joe, get me some Advil." He said all dramatically.

"Kevin get your own Advil!" Joe said and the car stopped.

The three brothers got out and entered the building where Hannah and Robbie Ray were waiting for the elevator to open.

"Hey Hannah!" Joe greeted her with a big hug.

"Hey Joe, Nick, Kevin. How are y'all?"

"We're excellent now that we're being graced by your presence." Joe said.

"Ohhhkay." Hannah said slowly. She looked at Nick like 'what's up with him?'

Nick shrugged his shoulders. The elevator opened and the five of them got on.

After a few hours they had most of the song written. They are all getting ready to leave. "I think the song is coming along quite nicely." Robbie Ray stated. "Y'all are all very talented writers. We can probably start recording next week."

"Thank you sir, you are a really talented writer too." Joe said politely.

"Well I guess we'll see y'all next week." Hannah said.

"Hannah could you come here a minute?" Joe asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be out in a minute Daddy." Robbie Ray went outside along with Kevin and Nick. Hannah walked over to Joe. "So what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend." Joe said shyly.

"Sure, Joe. There could be no harm in that." Hannah loved the fact that she could be friends with all of the Lucas brothers.

"I'll call you tomorrow to make plans." Joe said and they exchanged hugs. They walked out of the room and into the elevator. When they got down to the lobby Joe hugged her again and they went there separate ways.

As Nick and Miley were finishing dessert Nick took Miley's hand. "Miley can I tell you something?"

"Is there something on my face?" Miley self-consciously asked.

"No, your face is perfect." Nick paused and looked directly into her eyes. "I love you." He said and Miley just sat there. Nick looked away from her. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"I love you too!" Miley blurted out and Nick looked back at her. He smiled really big. "Now we can go home." Miley stated and they walked to the car holding hands.

They pulled into Miley's driveway and Nick put the car in park, got out, opened her door, and took her hand. They got to the front door and Nick kissed her passionately. They released and Miley hugged him resting her head on his chest.

"This has been the best night of my life." Miley cooed.

"This will always be the best night of my life." Nick said and they kissed again.

Lilly came walking up for her and Miley's slumber party while Nick and Miley were still kissing. "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just go inside and wait for you Miley." She apologized.

Miley and Nick blushed. "It's okay Lilly. I would actually like to introduce you to Nick Lucas my…" Miley paused not knowing how to label him.

"Her boyfriend." Nick finished smiling at Miley. "It's nice to meet you Lilly. You're the best friend Miley talks about frequently I presume."

"Yep, that's me. It's really great to meet you too Nick."

"Actually Nick, Lilly is a huge fan of y'all's. She especially loves Joe." Miley explained. "I was thinking of setting them too up."

"I'm sure Joe would love to go out with you Lilly but he and Hannah are going on a date soon and he thinks they are going to be exclusive, or whatever." Nick said.

"Hannah who?" Miley asked oblivious to the fact it is her alter ego, Hannah Montana.

"Montana. He asked her out today and she said yes. He's been smiling ever since."

Miley's mouth fell open. "Well there's another reason for me to hate her."  
"Yeah, I hate her and anyone that has to do with her." Lilly glared at Miley.

Nick looked at his watch. "Well I've gotta get home." He kissed Miley. "It was nice to meet you Lilly. I'll call you tomorrow Miles." He walked back to his car.

Miley walked inside with an angry Lilly following. "You're going on a date with him?" Lilly asked.

"I just thought he wanted to hang out as friends. I have no date like intentions attached to this. Lilly you have to believe me." Miley begged.

"But how do I not know that you'll go into it with no date like intentions but come out madly in love with him?"

"Because I am with Nick! He told me that he loves me tonight."

"Don't you go make me be all happy for you when I am mad at you. Miley why does Hannah always have to get in the way of everything?" Lilly walked toward the door. "I'm going home. Call me when Hannah doesn't exist anymore." Lilly walked out slamming the door.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry about not posting sooner. I had exams and then Christmas came and I just couldn't find time to type up the chapter but here is the sixth chapter. Please, please don't stop reading just because of my lack of updating. Please review! Thank you for reading!

"Lilly it is Miley again. Call me back please. We need to talk." That was the 6th message Miley had left to her best friend. It was the day after Lilly found out that Joe likes Hannah; the day that Joe and Hannah were supposed to hang out. Miley threw her phone on the ground and threw herself on her bed. "What am I going to do!?" She exclaimed to her empty room.

Footsteps came closer to her door followed by a rhythmic knock at her door. "Miley?" She heard the familiar angelic voice of Nick.

"Come in." She told him sitting herself upright on her bed.

He walked in. "You okay? I heard yelling coming up the stairs." Nick sat down next to her.

"Yeah I am fine… well no I'm not. Lilly and I are in a fight."

"Aw, what happened?"

"Well I kinda can't talk about it." Miley can't tell him that Lilly is mad at her because her alter ego is supposed to be going on a date with his brother that Lilly also likes.

"Why can't you talk about it?" Miley was silent. "Miley if we are going to be in a relationship then we are going to have to tell each other things. Why can't you talk about it?" Miley still didn't answer. "Miley?"

Miley took a deep breath and exhaled. She looked Nick in the eyes. Her

expression was serious and Nick straightened up at her seriousness. "Nick, if I tell you then you are going to have to promise not to freak out and you can't say anything until I am completely done."

Nick looked scared, "O-okay."

"I'm Hannah Montana." She simply said.

"Right and I am Prince Henry, really what is up?"

Miley got up and walked into her closet. She came out with her Hannah wig on. "I'm Hannah Montana." She repeated. Nick sat there gawking at her. "I wanted to be a pop star but I also wanted to be a normal girl. It's the best of both worlds." Miley explained and sat down next to Nick. Nick continued to stare at him. She let him process it all.

"So you are the girl that I have been recording with? I've been with the girl that I love all this time without knowing it? I've missed Miley for nothing?" Nick finally asked.

"Pretty much." Miley took off her wig.

Nick picked up her wig. "It's all just a wig. Hannah Montana is just a wig." Nick stated and paused. "So what does this have to do with you and Lilly fighting?"

"Well you know how Joe asked Hannah out? I thought he meant just as friends so I agreed. Now that I know he means more than that and Lilly does too I am in a pickle."

"Yeah you are! You cannot go on a date with my brother! If you just tell him that you are—"

"That's the thing Nick. I can't tell him. You can't tell him. You can't tell anyone. I should just go and tell him that I am glad that we're friends. Maybe then he'll get that I don't like him like that."

"No you can't do that. He'll be devastated."

"But Nicky if I lead him on then it'll basically be like me cheating on you with your big brother. Do you really want that?"

"No. Man you really are in a pickle."

"No duh." Miley said and then fell back on her pillow. Nick laid beside her and held her.

Joe was waiting for Hannah to show up at Yogurt Bush. He was sitting at a little round table with two chairs on each side of it. He was supposed to meet her at one so he showed up at twelve-thirty. He'd already had three frozen yogurt cups.

"Hey Joe. Sorry I'm late." He turned around to see a girl with purple hair coming toward him. "I hope you haven't been waiting here long." She took a seat in front of him and was acting very professional.

"Um, I was early…. I'm sorry but who are you?"

"I'm Lola. Didn't Hannah send you the message? She was supposed to send you the message."

"No I didn't get any message." Joe was confused beyond belief.

"Oh well she was supposed to send you the message. Hannah couldn't make it because she had an emergency meeting with her agent about a new movie she is going to audition for. She figured that since you two were probably going to be meeting about the song that she'd just send me." Lola was shocked at how well she was doing at lying.

"Um, this wasn't a business meeting. It was supposed to be a date."

"A date? Her boyfriend wouldn't like that." Lilly said acting shocked.

"Boyfriend? I thought she liked me. I am so confused."

"Well she has a boyfriend. They've been dating for about 3 weeks. They are still in the honeymoon phase, it is so cute." That was not a lie. Hannah (Miley) and Nick have been dating for 3 weeks and they are cute.

Joe's face fell along with his heart. "Oh well I guess I'll just leave then. Nice to meet you Lola." Joe got up and walked out.

After he was gone Nick and Miley came in and sat down with Lola.

"I'm still failing to see how this will get me a date with Joe." Lilly said.

"Trust me. I've got a plan." Miley said deviously.

"I've never seen this side of you before Miley." Nick said. "I like it." He said and smiled at her. "It's kinda hot."

"Really?" She asked and he nodded. They smiled at each other and kissed.

"Ewwww!" Lilly whined.


	7. Chapter 7

Miley, Nick, Joe, and Kevin were all hanging out at Nick's house. It had been a week since Joe had gotten the cold shoulder from Hannah. He'd been pretty beaten up about it all week. "So Joe, what is wrong?" Miley asked.

"Nothing. Nick do we still have to do that song with Hannah? She broke my heart dude." Joe was being very dramatic about the whole thing.

"Who? Hannah Montana? Yeah I heard she was a real diva. I don't understand why you'd even want to go on a date with her in the first place." Miley was saying. "Joe do you remember the day when you met me, at the radio station?"

"Yeah I was looking for your seat number so that I could wink in your direction." Joe lied. He of course was getting the number so he could rig the contest.

"Right, well do you remember the girl that was with me?"  
"Oh yeah… her name was Lilly right?"

"Yeah!" Miley was happy he remembered. "Well what do you say that you, Nick, her, and me hang out tonight. You know get your mind off of Hannah." Miley suggested.

"Come on Joe, let's do it. Lilly is a great girl. She is funny and she really likes you." Nick encouraged.

Joe thought about it for a little bit. "Okay, it couldn't hurt right?"

Miley smiled. "Great! I'll call Lilly and set it up." Miley and Nick got up and went into another room of the house.

"So have you decided to tell them about the contest yet? I mean they are like in love so it couldn't hurt to tell them. They'll just get to tell their grandchildren that Great Uncle Joe brought us together. He's a great man." Kevin said.

"Yeah, I'll tell them. They fell in love and it is all because of me. There is not way that they'll be mad."

Miley and Nick came back in the room. "Lilly is really excited about the whole thing." Miley said. "We should just get some movies and watch them at my house."

"Sounds fun." Joe said. "Hey Nick, Miley, can I tell you guys something?"

"Sure bro, what's up?" Nick asked.

"The contest that brought you two together, it was rigged." Joe explained. "Miley I went to meet you that day because I needed to find someone that liked Nick and that could get him out of his depression. I made up all the little papers with the seat numbers in them to be Miley's number so that you two could go on a few dates, I didn't expect you to fall in love but Miley, I am glad that you did. You are perfect for Nick. It is like you understand our busy schedule in a way that a normal person couldn't. You are caring, understanding, and always there for him. I am glad that you two fell in love and I want you to stay together forever. Miley you are like a part of our family now. Me and Kevin see you as a sister and we love you."

"The contest was rigged? You brought us together Joe?" Miley acted surprised even though she had already heard that as Hannah. She gave Joe a hug. "Thank you." Joe knew that hug. It was the same hug he got from Hannah the day that he and Kevin were arguing about telling Nick or not. It was the same hug. It had the same warmth and the same intensity.

"You know, your hugs are the same as Hannah Montana's. That is just weird." Joe said.

Miley laughed nervously. "I am sure it is just a coincidence."

"Joe thanks big brother for bringing us together and I was not depressed." Nick defended.

"Oh my God! Joe I need to see you in the kitchen, now!" Kevin randomly said.

"Calm down dude. Let's go." Joe said and he and Kevin walked into the kitchen.

"Miley is Hannah Montana!" Kevin said when they got into the kitchen.

"Um, no. Hannah has blonde hair and brown eyes. Miley has brown hair and blue eyes. And besides Miley is nice, Hannah is just a backstabbing stander upper."

"No dude they are the same person. Okay the first time I met Miley who did I say that she looked like?"

"Hannah Montana." Joe said not seeing the point.

"And who does Miley hug like?"

"Hannah Montana."

"Okay and when weird haired Lola said that Hannah had a boyfriend that she'd been dating for 3 weeks how long had Nick and Miley been together then?"

"3 weeks."

"And why is Miley always so understanding about Nick's schedule and never jealous of the time that he spends with Hannah?"

"Because she new that I liked Hannah?"

"No! She is Hannah Montana! Come on I'll prove it." Kevin said and they went back into the living room. Kevin got a Polaroid camera and took a picture of Miley.

"Kevin what are you doing?" Nick asked.

"Making a scrapbook. It is going to be called, People that look like celebrities. Nick you look like Nick from JONAS, Joe looks like Joe from JONAS, I look like Kevin from JONAS, and Miley looks like Hannah Montana. I mean slap a blonde wig on her and put in some colored contacts they'd be twins." Kevin said and he and Joe raced up the stairs to Nick's bedroom.

"Nick, did you tell him?" Miley asked.

"No, no one knows. I promise. I would never break our trust like that. You know that Kevin has thought you look like Hannah Montana since he met you. Don't worry, he's just off his meds." Nick joked.

Miley laughed. "Come on we should get my house set up for our double date with Joe and Lilly." They walked out of Nick's house holding hands.

Kevin was holding up the picture of Miley next to one of Nick's Hannah posters in his bedroom. "See, they look just alike."

Joe examined it for a minute. "Oh my gosh, they do! Does that mean that Miley has been lying to Nick this whole time?"

"Yeah. You sure do know how to pick them for your little brother. No wonder Hannah didn't want to date you, she'd be betraying Nick and Lilly since she likes you."

"That makes me feel a little better. I just can't believe that I picked someone for Nick who is liar. This is just all of my fault. Nick is going to be crushed when he figures out that Miley is a fraud."

"I know. This is all your fault dude. I'm glad I'm not you." Kevin said and walked to the doorway. "Good luck!" He said and walked out the door.

Joe was sitting on the floor next to Lilly who was next to Miley who was next to Nick. They were watching _The Proposal. _Miley and Nick were cuddling and Joe had his arm around Lilly not really paying attention to the movie. He was just paying attention to his little brother kissing a liar over and over again. He was kicking himself mentally for bringing them together. Earlier he was happy for them and happy with himself. Now he is just mad at himself and felt sick when he looked at Miley.

The movie was over and they were playing truth or dare, it was Joe's idea.

"Okay Joe, what is your biggest turn off?" Lilly asked him.

"Lying, it is just dishonest and deceitful. That is something you should know about isn't it Miley?" Joe said locking his eyes with Miley's.

"I don't lie Joe." Miley said.

"You don't? Hmmm, could've fooled me."

"Joe are you feeling alright?" Nick asked.

"I'm feeling perfect. Miley can I talk to you in private?" Joe asked.

"Um, sure. Let's go out on the patio." Miley said and they walked out. "You okay Joe?"

"Yeah I am fine, but I don't think you will be after we are done out here."

"What are you going to kill me?" Miley laughed.

"No. I know your secret." Joe said in a serious tone.

"What secret?" Miley was confused.

"You're Hannah Montana."

Miley's breath caught in her throat. "What?" She breathed.

"You're Hannah Montana." Joe repeated again and by the look on Miley's face he knew it was true. "Nick won't be seeing you anymore Miley." He said and walked inside with Miley following. "Lilly I had a great time tonight. I'll call you. Nicholas we have to go. You won't be calling Miley."

Nick stood up. "What are you talking about?"

"Just get in the car Nick! Now!" Joe barked and stormed out of the house.

Nick kissed Miley and then went out the door.

"Miley why is your face as pale as Casper?" Lilly asked.

"He knows. Joe knows I am Hannah Montana." Miley said in a mere whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay this is the last chapter guys! Enjoy!

Joe and Nick slammed through their house door. "Dude! What is your problem?" Nick yelled at Joe. "Why did you basically just break up with Miley for me? I don't want to do that!"

"Because she is lying to you dude! I am just trying to protect you."

"Oh like you always do? You rigged a contest to protect me from being in a depression and now you are trying to protect me from getting hurt by the person that you set me up with!" Nick was so furious. "Just do us both a favor and stop protecting me! I am a big boy Joe and I can take care of myself. Miley is not lying to me. What do you even think she is lying to me about?"

Joe didn't say anything. He just stood there choosing his words carefully. He finally got up the strength to tell him, "Miley isn't who you think she is. She's Hannah Montana dude. She's been keeping that from you. I know that is probably hard to hear but it is the truth. I'm sorry."

Nick stood there frozen to the floor. Not because of the secret, he already knew, but from the fact that Joe figured it out. Did Joe tell her that he knows? Is that why Miley didn't fight back when Joe was telling me I couldn't be with her? She must be devastated. What was he going to do? He walked toward the door absentmindedly. It didn't even feel like he was walking. It just felt like he was floating toward the door, like in a dream. He didn't say anything to Joe. He just opened the door and walked outside.

"Miley, what do you mean Joe knows? How?" Lilly didn't understand what was going on. "Did you tell him?"

Miley was lying on the couch with a blanket over her body and tears on her face. "No, I didn't tell him. He just told me that I am a liar and that Nick can't be with me anymore. I mean that is not even his decision! Why do you like him?"

"Well now that I know that he is a total control freak I don't like him. I guess I just liked the person that I thought he was." Lilly said.

"Now I don't even know if Hannah can still do the song with them. Does Kevin know too? Is it that obvious?"

"Miley it is not obvious to people that don't spend time with Miley and Hannah. Just people that hang out with both."

"I guess you really can't mix business with pleasure." Miley said and a knock came on the door. She got herself up off of the couch and went to open it. Standing there was Nick with a somber look on his face. He engulfed Miley into a hug. "Nick you probably shouldn't be here." Miley sobbed.

"I don't care. Joe's not the boss of me. Can I come in?" He asked and Miley nodded. They walked inside together.

"I'm going to go Miley. Call me if you need anything." Lilly said and Miley nodded. Lilly walked out the door.

"Miley I am so sorry that Joe did that. He has no right to tell us if we can or cannot be together."

"Have you told him that you already knew yet?"

"No when he told me that he knew I just had to come here to make sure you were okay. I'm going to tell him though. I promise."

"Can I still do the song? I mean we only have a couple of more things to do on it."

"Trust me Miles, everything is going to be okay. I am going to tell Joe that I already knew and we are going to do the song and finish it and we will all live happily ever after." Nick tucked some hair behind Miley's ear and kissed her.

"Nick, how was ever so lucky as to end up with you?"

"I am the lucky one. I bet that if Nick and Miley wouldn't have ended up together then Hannah and Nick would have which would've meant that I would still be with the both of you. What I'm trying to say is that I'd be lucky and happy either way."

Miley laughed. "Nick you talk too much." She said and kissed him.

Joe and Nick hadn't talked in a while. Joe decided it was time to face his little brother. "Hey little brother. Can we talk?"

Nick put down his guitar. "Yeah I have to tell you something. Look I knew that Miley was Hannah before you told me. I was okay with it and I still am. So doesn't someone feel like an idiot?"

"Oh. Nick I am sorry. I just figured since we tell each other everything and you never told me that you didn't know." Joe sat down beside Nick.

"I didn't tell you because it is not my secret to tell. Miley came up with Hannah Montana so that she could you know keep it real… like we like to do."

"I understand that. Look why don't we all go out to dinner tonight. You, me, Miley, and Lilly. I'll apologize to Miley and we can all start over again."

"Thanks Joe, that means a lot to me. I'll call them up and see what we can do."

"Cool! I like Lilly. She is really cool and I'd like to get to know her better."

"Okay I'll call Miley right now." Nick said and got his phone out.

Miley was hanging out with Lilly when her phone rang. "Hello my hunk of a boyfriend."

"Hey Miles, what are you doing?"

"Just hanging out with Lilly, you?"

"I just told my big brother that I already knew that my girlfriend is the biggest pop star in the world and he should mind his own business. He feels really bad and wants to know if you and Lilly would like to go to dinner with us tonight."

"I would love to. Let me just ask Lilly." Miley said and took the phone away from her ear. "Lilly, Joe wants us all to go out tonight. You in?"

Lilly thought about it for a minute. "Is he going to be controlling Joe or the Joe I thought he was?"

"Um the Joe you thought he was." Miley answered.

"Then I'm in!"

Miley put the phone back to her ear. "We are in! Tonight at like 7?"

"Okay we will pick you up at your house then. Bye gorgeous."

"Bye cutie!" Miley said, smiled, and closed her phone. "We have got to go pick out some pretty outfits. Come on Lillian!"

"Okay. I really hope that Joe acts better tonight. You only get two chances with Lilly." Lilly said as she and Miley walked back to Miley's house.

Miley, Lilly, Nick, and Joe all sat at a restaurant waiting for their food. Miley and Nick were staring lovingly into each other's eyes and Joe and Lilly sat there awkwardly. Lilly finally broke the silence. "This place is nice."  
"Yeah it is one of my favorite restaurants." Joe said and it grew silent again. "Look Lilly I am sorry about the other night. I didn't really pay much attention to you because I thought that Miley wasn't a good person but I hope that we can start over. You seem like a really great person and I can't wait to get to know you better."

Lilly smiled, "I can't wait to get to know you better too Joe." And that conversation broke the ice for the rest of the evening.

They all stood at Miley's doorstep after their amazing night together. "Well Nicky poo I had the best night ever with you. We should do this again."

Nick pulled Miley close to him. "Yeah I think we may even be good as a couple."

Miley laughed. "Yeah I do believe we could be." They smiled at each other and then kissed each other passionately.

"Lilly I had fun with you tonight." Joe said.

"I did too. You are a really great guy to be with. We should do it again."

"Okay I think I can manage that." Joe said and he kissed Lilly lightly on the lips.

Robbie Ray walked outside. "Alright no more of this kissy kiss! Good night boys."

"Night Nick." Miley said and he and Joe waved goodbye to them.

Lilly and Miley walked inside and went up stairs to Miley's room. "You know Lilly, I may have won both of those contests but we both won the two best guys in the world." Miley said.

"Yeah we are pretty lucky aren't we? Thank you Miley for helping me get Joe."

"Thank you for being my best friend." Miley said and got her cell phone out.

Joe and Nick walked inside to their house. "Well Joe tonight was fun. You and Lilly make a cute couple."

"Yeah you and Miley are meant for each other. I hear wedding bells in the future my brother."

"Yeah I am totally and completely in love with her. I think I was the day that I first laid eyes on her. Thanks for bringing us together man."

"No problem. Thank you for being an understanding and wonderful little brother."

Nick and Joe high fived each other and Nick's phone went off. It was a text message from Miley.

_I forgot to tell you something… I love you Nicholas Lucas_

_Smiley Miley _

_I love you too Miley Ray Stewart._

_JONAS_

Nick and Miley both closed their phones and smiled. They couldn't be happier with the way things turned out and they have Joe to thank for it. Love is a wonderful thing to experience and they are happy that they get to experience it with each other… forever and always until the end of time.


End file.
